Search queries are used in various contexts to identify information from a collection of information. For example, a query can be used to search a database of records. In another example, a query is input by a user of a web browser to transmit a search request to a search engine to search information that is available to the user over the world wide web. In another example, a user of a mapping application that provides a graphical display of geographic information (i.e., a map) may input a query to search for a particular geographic location and/or point of interest. Although users of such searching techniques may be considerably experienced, or not, in crafting queries, the nature of human languages leaves room for ambiguity. For example, a search term can have multiple meanings that are vastly different and that can each yield vastly different search results, some of which may be responsive to the user's query, but others of which will be highly unresponsive and therefore distracting to the user.